Last Memory
by Kwirky Kira
Summary: Severus Snape recalls a memory between him and Lily potter, pushing dumbledore to reveal a new secret that has come to light. Can Snape cope and see how it will develop. Discontinuing- Sorry :/
1. The Last Memory

Professor Snape sat in the coldness of his potions class office, while his eyes stared blankly at the oak door in front of him. His thoughts where filled with the events of today. Potters name had been drawn from the Triwizard Cup and now he must face 3 challenges that could possibly kill him.

Part of Snape loathed Potter. He made it difficult to keep him out of harms way. It's like he seemed to attract danger…

Snape couldn't help it. But his thoughts dragged him into distant memories that he had kept locked away deep inside of him.

He thought about Lily's eyes and how they seemed to glisten whenever she was happy. Even when she was sad, that hint inside of her eyes still shone.

His teeth became gritted as he fought to control himself. He wanted to whimper as the pain struck his heart like it did every time he thought about Lily Potter. Although he loathed Potter in some ways, he couldn't help but care for the boy in small parts. His eyes…

Once again Snape gritted his teeth. He rose from his chair and moved over to the potions cabinet that held most of his personal stores. Snape's fingers moved gingerly over them, his eyes searching. He was interrupted by the sound of a knock and he swiftly moved over to the door.

As he opened the door, Albus Dumbledore brushed past him into the shadows of the potions office. Snape turned sharply, a quizzical look on his face.

"Severus…"

Dumbledore peered over his glasses at the potions master, who now stood with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Severus, something new has come to light but before I begin, is there something you need to tell me about you and Lily Potter"

The look in Dumbledore's eyes said no more and Snape nodded slightly.

With that nod, they both moved over to the Pensieve where Severus Snape drew a memory from his temple.


	2. Journey In the Pensieve

Snape watched as Lily Potter sat trembling in the arm chair of his house, the grey murky sky outside casting shadows inwards on them both. As Lily's face became damp with tears, Snape stood calm and poised starring blankly at Lily.

Even in this light, in this situation she looked beautiful. Even when her eyes where filled with tears and her hair knotted and messy, she still looked beautiful. But his thoughts where interrupted by what he was about to say next.

"I suppose you're telling me this, because it does not belong to…James?" His face was cold and his voice stern.

Lily nodded and began to weep even more. Her once strong and brave mask was cracking under the pressure of her mistake.

Snape sat down heavily beside her on the arm of the chair and awkwardly put his arms around her. She leant into him still sobbing. It was just like when they where back at school and James Potter had frustrated Lily into tears. She would come crying back him and every time his love and care for her grew stronger.

"Severus…it was a mistake. James and I had… been arguing. He left the house in a rage, Oh I can't remember what it was about, something silly"

She stopped and waited for his response while he nodded silently.

"Sirius came over and comforted me…because we where friends and that's what friends do"

Lily began sobbing again before continuing.

"He poured some drinks- told me that James would come home and then we could kiss and make up. That James was just on edge about the Dark Lord"

Again Snape nodded.

"After a while I was tipsy. And so was Sirius because we both must have had about a bottle, maybe half"

"I didn't now what I was doing until I did it Severus I swear to you. But I kissed him and I think he kissed me back but I can't remember."

As she broke down Severus stared at her stomach. It looked normal apart from a slight bump, which was placed where a baby should be.

"I couldn't remember anything after that. Apart from the morning because James hadn't come home and Sirius was still asleep next to me. We both had moved to the bedroom and it was clear what I had done. I woke him up and he told me that it was a mistake on both our parts. That I was to forget everything and I should enjoy my life with James"

"Severus I didn't think about the precautions. When I realised I was pregnant, I saw something. Something which made me make up my mind. I can't keep it- This baby needs to go. Its not it's time yet"

Snape stood from the arm and moved over to the window. He looked at Lily before speaking.

"What did you see? How can it not be time?"

Lily shook her head. Although she was upset, Snape could see it in her eyes. She was going to play that one close to her chest. Snape knelt down in front of Lily and took her face in his hands. Although his look was hard and cold, Lily could see past it into his eyes. He let the corners of his mouth twitch up. Reassurance for Lily.

"It won't be gone forever"

She rubbed her tummy and stared blankly into space.

"What are you planning to do with it?"

Lily Potter looked at Snape one last time. Her eyes now starring hard into him.

"I…"

The memory broke off and both Dumbledore and Snape where cast back away from the Pensieve.

Dumbledore placed a hard hand on Snape's shoulders.

"Severus, what was she going to do?"

Severus looked back at Dumbledore and shook his head.

"I never found out."


	3. Waters Edge

_Authors Note- Sorry about the late chapter, coursework slows me down a bit! Review please! _

Dumbledore paced the potions masters study, his eyes staring blankly at the Pensieve whenever he passed it. Snape stood in the corner, reeling from the memory and at seeing Lily- so real- again.

Uncrossing his arms Severus strode over to the potions cabinet.

"I think Headmaster I could have the answer"

Dumbledore looked at Snape hopefully, but his face fell when Snape corrected himself.

"I said I COULD have the answer- Headmaster I do not know what this memory contains so I must ask whatever you see…must remain between you and me"

Dumbledore nodded before gesturing Snape over to the Pensieve, but Snape raised a hand to halt him.

"No Headmaster this memory is not mine- but one of Lily's. I have never seen it."

"It is only until today- rather a coincidence actually- I had the idea to view the memory, as I was under the impression you where searching memories of Potters- I thought this might be of use"

Snape moved over to the potions cabinet and opened the glass case. Inside where vials and jars filled with his own personal collection of potions ingredients. His eyes scanned the vials but only one caught his eye. Right at the back stood a tall slender vial, green in colour and has white markings of lilies growing up the outside. He grimaced at pain in his heart, as he remember the once living Lily Potter.

"This was the last memory of Lily Potters on the night she died"

Dumbledore nodded as they both walked over to the Pensieve. Slowly Snape poured the memory inside as the gold swirls mixed inside. They eagerly looked inside and found themselves falling until they eventually came to a stop…

_Her eyes glistened with tears as she walked through the trees into a clearing. Her hand was on her stomach, slowly rubbing back and forth. In the clearing stood Lily Potter, facing out towards the lake that reflected the moons rays coldly onto her skin. But at the same time it was peaceful. Lily went down on her knees at the waters edge while the cold winter's night's air gave her goose bumps. She knew it was dangerous to be out at night when she was in hiding. But she knew what her mission was. She removed her wand from her emerald cloak and slowly circled her stomach with it, chanting to herself.__ She began gasping in pain and clutching her stomach. Her body tensed as it prepared for the spell. Lily Potter screamed and as she did so, swirls of black and red circled on the ground in front of her. Her screams stopped but the tears from her face where fast as they left her eyes. Lily stopped moving her wand and gasped. In front of her was a black bundle. Her body was stiff as she moved gently to peer inside the blankets. A pink face smiled up at her, its hands moving wildly up in the air. Lily gasped as her hands dropped to cradle the baby. But she knew she didn't have long. Slowly her mind started to fade as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. _

_The baby slipped into the water as the waters edge claimed the child she was swallowed by the dark water, where time stood still, but life still grew. In the water where nothing could harm her, nothing could see her or touch her, but let her grow still, in time._

_Lily Potter smiled as her visions appeased her. She had done what she had to do. And with that the memory began to fade and Severus and Dumbledore pulled away from the Pensieve._

"The power to release the baby from her uterus must have been helped by another source. Someone nearby must have been helping her with her power. She could not have done it by herself" Dumbledore watched Severus as he reeled back against the desk.

All these years and he's never even looked at the memory. That memory was now long forgotten.

"But…Headmaster how? How could she remove the baby from her? She let the baby drown!" Severus grew angry and threw his arms in the air. He went back to the Pensieve and leant over it.

"No. The baby did not die Severus. The baby is so very much alive- Lily Potter spoke to you and told you she saw something- maybe a vision- to tell her what to do. I believe something more powerful and older was involved. It knew the baby was not ready to be born, as if it was ready for another time. So it showed her a way to trap the baby in time- Using the oldest lake known to wizard kind"

Snape only starred at Dumbledore, a look of shock and disbelief pushed through and sat gently on his face. He shook his head and looked again at the Pensive.

"The baby has been growing these years and us making her discovery is the beginning to the life she must live in this time. She must emerge from the lake"

Severus did not look at the Headmaster

"When?" he said with a voice cold and empty.

"Tomorrow"


	4. Stopped In Time

The girl had slept all through the night, not waking once to distinguish where she was and who was watching her. When she did wake, the warm sunlight danced on her skin through the glass window and she felt relaxed and safe. Her memory was slowly coming back to her, but this new feeling was alien to her and it's as if this is the moment of birth for her- the beginning of her life.

Snape watched her from the doorway to the hospital wing. He had come here all night to check on her, but every time he came she was silent and peaceful. He approached the side of her bed, slowly. His black greasy hair was in place above his shoulders and his pale skin seemed cold along with his dark eyes. As usual he wore his dark robes and his wand was in place in his cloak. He watched as this girl sat up in her bed and slowly absorbed her surroundings.

He could see her properly now in daylight. A brunette- dark hair- just like Sirius. But her eyes where green and her skin looked soft to touch. Her features where relaxed and her lips where red and soft. The pain in his chest returned. The same pain from the night Lily Potter died. His tore his eyes from her. It was like seeing Lily Potter alive and breathing for the first time since her death.

The girl opened her mouth to say something, but her eyes caught something move behind Severus.

Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey walked into the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was carrying a large decanter and her wand was placed neatly in the waist band of her uniform.

"Good morning deary lets get you propped up" She fixes the pillows and begins tidying the bed. "Now lets get some pumpkin juice in you, your where colder then death when the headmaster brought you in- You resembled the colour of a Cornish Pixie!"

The headmaster stood next to Snape and smiled at the girl who now swallowed the whole decanter of pumpkin juice.

Dumbledore with warmth in his voice spoke to Madame Pomfrey.

"Could you please excuse us Madame Pomfrey, I think we should have a few words alone before you can start your wonderful healing process"

He smiled with his eyes narrowed over his half moon glasses, a smile that no one could resist. She left them by the bedside, Snape now turned to face the window while Dumbledore placed himself on the end of her bed.

"My dear, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Dumbledore held his hands open wide gesturing to the room around him.

She nodded, but did not speak. She only looked towards the window, where Snape now stood, listening to the conversation.

Dumbledore placed a hand on hers and smiled.

"What can you remember of last night?"

Hers lips parted but closed again- it was only until Dumbledore watched with his eyes narrowed at her did she respond.

"I can remember waking up in the boat- I had been sleeping before you pulled my boat out the water"

"May I ask why you where in the lake?"

Her face looked confused and puzzled as if she was trying to remember.

"I grew up in the lake- I rarely came out of the water. I was taught to live there by my water angel. It taught me how to adapt. Everything in the depths of the water was trapped in time and I was to emerge from the surface when time was ready for me. I- I know there is a reason why I had to wait until it was ready- but- I cant seem to remember- anything about why I'm here"

Dumbledore sat patiently as she spoke and nodded along.

"What creature is this water angel?"

"I don't know- I never saw him. He was in my head, telling me things. He would go away from weeks at an end. He became my only company"

"Do you remember your parents?"

Tears welled in her eyes and her face became as hard as stone.

"I remember the night I was left in the lake- My mother was beautiful. Lily Potter. I don't know my father. I thought I was alone"

Severus turned to look at the girl who now seemed upset at the memory of her mother. He too could feel the image of that memory in his head. Lily at the lake, trapping her first born child in time- It was an unbearable pain.

"My dear-"

Dumbledore looked gravely at the girl and continued.

"Your mother, I'm sorry to say is dead-"

Snape's heart burnt when he thought of Lily's death-

"But your father is still very much alive and you have a brother, a half brother. I assume you want to know more, so I will tell you from the very beginning."

"And then we will try and help you remember the reason you where meant to be trapped in time" He smiled at her and she immediately felt relaxed.

"But first, what do you call yourself?"

"Kira"


	5. Walking in the Moonlight

The corridor was cold and unfeeling with stone walls and stone floors. Tapestries of Gryffindor hung on either sides of the wall. Kira's eyes moved over them, taking in the colour and the composition. She smiled to herself.

_Yes. This is the house she would want to be in._

Only in a black silk night gown she walked slowly, in the pitch black darkness with only the sound of the snores from the paintings on the walls. Kira knew that she would not be allowed out at night like this. Although she was not a student yet, she knew she had to abide by the rules. It had been a few weeks since she arrived, and within days of her recovery she was set to work, learning how to handle a wand and conjure the most basic spells.

At 18 she was already mature. Her plump chest and curvy waist put her above the rest of the girls she had seen either in painting or in photographs. Girl students in their Gryffindor uniform and she by far was the most developed. It seemed stranger to her that she would be put in with the First Years and to learn along with them, when she looked like she belonged to the teaching staff.

She frowned slightly at the idea of it. Put in with the First Years like a child? Already had she been taught Transformation, but not yet had experienced potions class. Surely she could learn the basics in the holidays? Not be put in with the kids?

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps.

"Crap!" She whispered. _ Now where?_

Quickly, she pulled the bottom of a tapestry above her head and disappeared behind it. Against the cold wall she stood, barely breathing. The footsteps grew closer and louder as she stood, her heart beating. Through the tapestry she could see a light illuminating from the end of someone's wand. They stopped dead in front of her. Kira now held her breath, hoping they had not noticed her.

The light went out and she let out a startled gasp when the tapestry was ripped from the wall. Still cowering against the wall she stood, until her eyes adjusted to the dark. All she could see was the figure of a man, taller then her, with dark black hair that curtained his face.

"Out… for walks are we Miss Potter" the voice was soft, but had a hint of authority.

Kira slowly moved herself from the wall, her eyes straining to make out any features.

"Yes um Professor, I was on my way to the courtyard for some fresh air"

Suddenly the figure illuminated his wand and brought it to her face. She could now make out his features.

His hair was dark and slightly greasy and his eyes where black and dark. They where empty, no emotion filled them. His lips where pursed as he glared into her face.

"Did no one mention to you, that it is forbidden to leave your dorm during the night? It's after hours!" He spat words at her, firing them away. He expected to see some fear in her eyes, like every student he taught. The silence when they surrendered. But she seemed to have fight in her eyes.

Kira pushed his wand out of her face, her eyes blinded by the intensity of the light.

"Actually they did! But as it is not term time I am not a student yet. So Sir I would appreciate it, if you could lower your wand"

Still glaring at her, he lowered it to his side. Kira could properly look at him now. He had broad shoulders, and a masculine posture. The man was taller then her and looked indeed stronger and more fierce.

"Very well- You may go to the courtyard, but you will not go alone" He sneered at her, before stepping back and gesturing to her to walk. Kira nodded in thanks as she walked past him, as he followed her.

Although she had began walking first, it didn't take him long to catch up, walking next to her. The silence between them was uncomfortable and awkward.

"I'm sorry Professor; I didn't catch your name?"

"Snape- I will be your potions master this term"

He did not look at her when she spoke, but kept his wand illuminated in front of him.

She nodded in response. "You where with Dumbledore on the night I came from the lake and in the hospital wing"

Now it was his turn to nod in response.

"Well I guess I should say thank you- Thank you Professor Snape"

Again Snape nodded, still refusing to meet her eyes. In a few moments they reached the courtyard and the cool air danced of Kiras skin, blowing her nightgown open. She quickly re-adjusted her clothing and leant against a pillar. She turned to head slightly to see if Snape had left her.

There was more silence between her and the potions master. Kira thought to herself as she watched the greyish skies above her.

There was something in the air at that moment. It felt like a intense and heavy feeling between Snape and herself. Her body wanted to turn to face him, but she fought it.

"I expect you know nothing on potion so, I would like you to read this" From his cloak he pulled out a book. It was black with red corners that seemed tatty. Turning to face him, she took the book and gently thanked him.

Again she turned away, as every time she looked at him she seemed to be drawn to his features. She discarded the feeling for tiredness. Her body now shivered with the air being so cold, so she crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

Snape now tilted his head to look at her. His dark hair covered his face slightly, so he pulled it out of his face. His eyes narrowed at her, while she looked away. Snape now looked at her face and her body. She looked like Lily, but her hair was dark like James. He could clearly see her body was mature and beautifully developed.

_What time would do to a person…._

He noticed the goose bumps on her arms and legs. She now stood shivering in the cold. He sighed. Slowly slipping off his cloak he held it out to her.

"Here- before I have to start chanting another incantation to keep you from freezing" His voice was sharp, but the meaning behind his words where gentle.

"Thanks"

She took the cloak from him and pulled it around her. It was warm, and it was slightly big for her, but it kept her warm so she couldn't care. It smelt different to anything she had smelt. It did not smell of potions as she expected. The cloak smelt musty but had a hint of aftershave, or some kind of potion. Kira smiled. It was the kind of smell that was unique to a person.

"Ah"

Kira gently held her head. It was beginning to hurt, like a small painful thud.

"Problem?" Snape looked at her coolly.

"No- just a headache"

She pushed herself from the pillar and held up her own weight. It was then that her head became dizzy and the feeling from her legs and arms slowly melted away.

"Whats…?"

"Miss Kerr?"

Snape now had a firm grip on her arm. He caught her in time, as she fell to the ground. Snape was strong, but he was pulled down onto his knee as he wrapped his arms around her back pulling her to her feet. He fell back against the next pillar leaning her against his chest, but still holding her up with his arm around her back.

Kira could feel the firm body of the potions master against her, as he held her up. It was then she felt his breath in her ear, as he chanted. She was rapidly losing consciousness but she tried to fight it.

As if reading her though, Snape interrupted his chanting. "No- Let yourself go"

Silently she obeyed as she felt herself fall into something greater then her self consciousness. Everything went black and her mind was at rest.


	6. Nightshirts and Socks

"Damn"

Kira's head was pounding and her whole body felt weak and heavy. She put a hand to her head and rubbed her temples. Slowly she opened her eyes and turned on her side. It was then that she realised she wasn't in the Hospital wing. The bed sheets were red and black with matching pillows. A red and black throw was laid across her, shielding her from the draft that came from the open door. There wasn't much else in the room besides a dark chestnut wardrobe that was locked. A few shelves containing books were on the wall, collecting dust.

Kira slowly sat up, trying not to make a sound as her memories came back to her. She remember the potions master talking to her while they stood in the courtyard- yes she could remember that clearly. The rest however was unclear and only small amounts of memories dribbled into her mind. Dizziness. That was one thing she could remember.

_I must have feinted. But that doesn't explain how I came to be here?_

She had no way of telling if she was still in Hogwarts. What had her potions master done with her?

Although her body screamed at her to lay down, she slowly stood from the bed. Gripping the door handle on the wardrobe she balanced herself. It was then she realised she was in a grey night shirt, that reached down past her hips and she was wearing black ankle socks that seemed too big for her.

Panic took over as she gripped the nightshirt with her fist. She went back over to the bed and sat down. She opened her legs and check for bruising on her inner most thighs. Nothing. There was nothing there. No blood- Nothing.

At least she could be reassured that no one had taken advantage of her. With a sigh of relief she stood, her heart still pounding.

_But it doesn't explain how I went from a black nightgown to a grey shirt and socks!_

Her legs once again became weak so she grasped the corners of the wardrobe. It was then that she heard footsteps, and the movement of a shadow from the crack in the door.

Kira desperately looked around. A weapon? The only thing she could see that would be any use, were the pillows on the bed. And even they would be no use to her. Without much to go by she stood with her hands clasped in front of her, after pulling her nightshirt down just a little I one last desperate attempt to cover as much as she could.

The door opened and it took a second for her brain to click. The potions master walked in dressed only in black trousers and a white shirt with a black laced collar scarf. His eyes were black and looked tired as if he'd been up all night. His skin pale as usual.

"Good Morning Miss Potter" He nodded at her before moving his way over to the shelf on the other side of the room. His fingers traced the spine of 3 books, before choosing a red satin coloured book. Snape flicked the book open, tearing through the pages.

Without looking at her he spoke. "I suggest you return to bed Miss Potter- Your weak and need rest"

There was a moment inside Kira when a balloon of rage seemed to expand in her chest.

"Then why the bloody hell cant I get rest in the hospital wing!" She snapped harshly, close to shouting. This was the first time she experience a rage like this. Never, in the lake had she felt anything.

Snape snapped the book shut before moving over to stand in front of her.

"You will lower your voice" he spat. His face close to hers, before continuing.

"For one, this was no ordinary feinting spell you had Potter. Your body could not cope with you being so up and about at this present time. You've done things too fast. You could not be brought to the hospital wing, because I need you with me so I can observe you. You will to take a potion to renew your body. I am in the process of deciding which one is best. I asked Dumbledore for you to remain here and he agreed. You are a priority."

Instead of cowering away from him, like every student did she only glared back at him.

"I will not lower my voice! And I can cope perfectly fine on my own. I am out of the lake now and I will be fine. Your services are not needed Sir!" She attempted to step past him, but her legs finally gave way and fell to her knees. It was then Snape sneered at her "Good luck with that."

He watched as she pulled herself onto the bed, breathing heavy as her body seemed to shut down, body part by body part.

In a rage she mumbled to herself, but loud enough for Snape to hear.

"Oh I bet you had a good look at me to. I'm sure a nightgown would have serviced Sir! Does Dumbledore know about this hmmm?"

At this moment the barrier between teacher and student was broken. And they both stared at each other. It was only for a moment, that they became equal and they stared into each other hard as if there was something they where looking for something.

"Kira-" It had been the first time he used her name. It sounded odd on this tongue but it felt good.

Snape took a step closer to the bed, his hands behind his back and his posture was almost dominating.

"Madame Pomfrey, dressed you. As we could not enter the common room for your clothes, she dressed you in one of my night shirts and socks. Be aware they are clean and so are the bed sheets." His tone was soft and silky, but there was a hint of his domination in his voice. Almost like she had to except what he was saying.

Kira was silent, before nodding as an acceptance of what he said. He raised an eyebrow at her, but nothing more, before moving over to the bed. He lifted the bed sheets as Kira lifted and moved her legs underneath them. She slowly turned over on her side away from Snape as he dropped the covers over her.

Snape took one last glance at her before slowly turning on his heel and moving away towards the door. Slowly, he slid out from the bedroom and walked through his office.

She had not been here long, but he could feel something about her.

_Was is that she was so fiery? How dare she even think about retorting remarks at him?_

But at the same time, it almost made his mouth twitch into a smile. She knew how to handle herself, and she learnt to in such a short amount of time.

Snape sat down at his desk, now compiled with books. He knew one thing for sure. It was one thing that moved around his mind.

He no longer saw her as a student.

_Authors note- Please review guy and I hope your enjoying the story so far! _


	7. Reminder In Her Eyes

_I can't._

Kira looked distantly out from the clock tower to the courtyard below. The dark sky twisted and turned with the blackest clouds. Daylight was no longer comforting as it hid behind the stormy clouds. She placed her head on the black iron railings and breathed slowly.

Kira had been summoned to the headmaster's office, only to be told that as the new term started Kira would have to meet her half brother. She had been told that he knew of Kira and how their mother and his god father created a child. The child trapped in the last memory.

Over the last weeks, Kira had been recovering from her body's weakness. Day by day she grew stronger. She spent everyday in his bed, allowing him to feed her potions, pumpkin juice and some food. It was not long before she fell asleep again, only woken when he thought best for her to eat. One day she woke and she was back in the dormitory finally able to stay awake long enough to walk around.

Slowly she turned away from the clock tower and flew down the stairs feeling the cold draft drive past her arms. Soon she was in the warmth of the corridor where random fireplaces where built keeping out the draft. She walked until she came to the staircases.

_Please don't move, please don't move, please don't…_

As soon as her foot was on the step it began to move as it shook her off balance. Holding the side she waited to where the staircase had stopped and flew to the top. Realising the staircase had not completely put her off course she began descending the next flight of stairs. On her way down she passed and open door that she hadn't noticed. Kiras need to explore over took her as she gently pushed the door fully open with her foot. It stretched into a corridor which she recognised as she continued following it down. Instead of Gryffindor tapestries, Slytherin ones hung instead. It was then she saw another open door, and rattling of vials and glasses inside.

Shrugging her shoulders, she knocked once on the door before entering. Kira knew at once she was inside the potions master classroom. Lined facing the front where desks, with a cauldron on each place. At the front was a chalk board and on the spare walls where cupboards containing different ingredients and ready-made potions.

Kira walked down between the desks to the front of the class. She turned and stood, imagining little wizards and witches looking at her with beaming smiles. Kira had never thought about a career, in her whole life of being trapped in time, to the previous weeks she had never thought about her future.

She thought about teaching, but her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of a deep cold voice behind her.

"Have you never heard of knocking?" Snape glared at her before brushing past her to the cupboards on the wall.

"I didn't think anyone would be here actually- After all it's not like your teaching anyone"

"Be careful with your tone Miss Potter. You won't know if someone's put a sleeping draught in your pumpkin juice in the morning"

He raised his eyebrow at her, a small smirk appearing on his face. She ignored him, turning away to face the small window that lit the classroom.

For a moment Snape starred at her, wondering.

"I can see something is troubling you Miss Potter. Are you going to tell me _what _it is or are you going to stand there and look miserable?"

"Don't worry Professor, if anyone's going to win the prize for most miserable its you"

Snape moved quickly through the desks, as Kira realised the boundary she crossed. In a panic she too moved but backwards. Her back came against one of the cupboards as she watched him gaining on her. He came to a stop in front of her, his face close to hers with his hand on the wall besides her head.

"Miss Potter!" He spat in her face coldly as she shook, trying to conceal the panic she felt.

"If you dare so much as look at me in a way I can interpret to be disrespectful or use a tone like that with me again I will make sure every night you have free you will spend in my potions class cleaning up potions after every class I have had that day. Better yet, I will not be afraid to use Legilimency to clarify your true thoughts"

His face was still close to her as she looked into his eyes. At first there was nothing there, only the blackness of his eyes and the lack of emotion. But something in them flashed when he saw what was in her eyes. She had the same eyes as Lily. She knew Snape saw Lily in her. Just like Dumbledore or Professor Mcgonagall. They all seemed to see Lily in her. But the look in his eyes was different. It was then Kira's heart seemed to implode as she realised that her Potions master once felt something for her mother.

To Kira, it only ever seemed to be her mother that people saw in her. It was never the girl Kira would try to be or to become, but the image of her mother that she realised people would want to her to live up to. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she realised she could not make her own image, but had for fill the one her mother had left for her. This, Kira did not mind so much. But it was that she had no choice.

Snape slowly moved his arm away as she stood glaring back at him. It was the same look in her eyes as it was in Lily's on the day he called her a Mudblood. Kira shoved past him and ran out the classroom. Once out of sight and in the corridor it was then that reality hit her. Crouching over she clutched her stomach and screamed silently. Her mother was dead. And the last bit of her life lived in Kira. But Kira knew she could not be everything her mother was. The reality that hit Kira hardest was that at this moment she needed the mother she reminded everybody of. She needed her mother to tell her she could be anyone she wanted and her life wasn't set in stone for her.

Kira did not realise that as she wept her potions master stood watching. Longing to hold her as he saw her not as Lily, but as the girl who had been trapped in time, waiting.


	8. Legilimency Too Far?

Severus Snape walked quickly down the corridor, ignoring the paintings which whispered and gossiped about his argument with the Potter girl only a few days ago. Kira had kept herself locked away in the common room, telling the fat lady to refuse entry to him or any other teachers. Of course, a word with Dumbledore would mean entry but both the Headmaster and potions master agreed she should be left to think. Snape had decided to leave details out on what happened with the Potter girl leaving Dumbledore curious on Snape's concern for Kira's welfare.

His black cloak flapped behind him as he came to a halt outside the doors to the Great Hall. Raising both hands he placed them on either doors and pushed. Although people did not see him as an attractive man, he was however broad shoulder and slightly muscular meaning opening the giant doors easy. Once the doors were open he pushed his hair out of his face with one hand, before his black eyes scanned the Great Hall.

Before term time started, the Great Hall was empty apart from Kira and a few teachers who wanted breakfast. Knowing Kira would be their earlier to avoid bumping into anyone he planned his time perfectly. A small smirk appeared on Snape's lips as he saw her at the end of the Gryffindor table, reading the Daily Prophet with a chalet of pumpkin juice beside her. She did not look up from the newspaper even at the sound of the doors opening.

Severus marched down between the tables until he came to an immediate stop beside her. Slowly crossing his arms over his chest he waited until his presence would be acknowledged. After a few minutes he coughed slightly, but still she ignored him.

He noticed the way her hair looked soft as it fell over her shoulder, hiding her face as she read. It was almost like a curtain that he often used to hide himself when he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Miss Potter?" His voice was clear but demanding as he waited for her to look at him. Instead she continued looking at her newspaper. Studying the moving pictures of Fudge who over took the front page.

"Your meant to be clever- Didn't you realise I didn't want to see you or anyone else?"

Instead of the warmth she usually had in her voice, she now sounded as cold and distant and he did.

"Whether or not you wanted to be seen Miss Potter, I suggest you come with me- I have something to show you"

"And what makes you think I want to follow you? Maybe I'm sick of following people around. I am _not _a dog" Anger now filled her voice as she bit back the urge to shout at him.

"I am very much aware you are not a dog- However, it is of great importance you follow me"

Without a response he turned on his heel and began walking towards the door. Kira studied him for a moment and it was only when he turned out the Great Hall did she stand and follow him.

It took her a while to catch up with him, his pace quickened whenever she came level with him. They followed the corridors down, then through the staircase until they were on Slytherin level. Kira looked nervously at the back of her potions masters head as he turned sharply, leading into a small door. Taking out his wand, he murmured under his breath until the door released the lock and opened. He stepped aside for her, holding out a hand allowing her to enter first.

_Well- At least he has some manners_

Kira was surprised at this gesture. In the short time she knew the Professor, he seemed cold, distant and harsh to anyone around him. He didn't seem like someone who would make that gesture, as gracefully as he came across she didn't expect it from him. Especially a gesture towards her.

Cautiously she stepped inside and peered round. It was a dark room, with walls lined with shelves containing vials and bottles of different potions and potion ingredients. The room was narrow, apart from the end where it opened up into a oval room. The walls were still lined with shelves but now there was a table with his own personal potion making equipment. Kira had stopped to take everything in, but was forced to walk forward when Snape closed the door and was now almost pressing up behind her.

Although she was more relaxed now she still walked cautiously, afraid something might jump out of her. Snape could see her being cautious and tried to hold back a smile.

"Relax Miss Potter I mean you no harm" He said it softly as he watched her studying the room with her green eyes.

Kira slowly walked around the table. On it was a black cauldron with a grey, black murky mixture that seemed to bubble every now and then. Kira had no idea what it was, so she moved past it in case it was a poison.

"Sleeping Draught" Snape answered her thought as if he was reading her. "Also named the potion of the living dead"

Kira nodded at his response and continued to study the table. Other then vials, a pestle and mortar and some books there wasn't much else. Kira looked up at Snape, now expecting him to show her something. Instead he just watched her as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed.

Noticing his watchful gaze Kira blushed and looked away. She turned towards the shelves and read the labels on the vials.

_Wolfsbane, Monkshood, Devils Helmet …_

Kira couldn't help but smile at the names. Shaking her head as she tried to conceal a laugh she continued looking around at more vials. As she became more interested she didn't realise Snape had now moved from where he was stood and now waited behind her.

Breaking concentration Kira quickly turned round as she felt his presence. Foolishly she looked up into his eyes and immediately felt him inside her mind. Kira could do nothing. As much as she tried her eyes could not break away from the black ones that now held her captivated. His dark hair against his pale face only illuminated his eyes.

"Stop…" She whispered pleas as she begged him to stop exploring.

Inside her head he was stirring up memories. She tried to build a mental block but he destroyed it and continued. Kira was afraid he wanted to see the memories of her time in the lake, but he ignored them. It was a more recent memory he searched for. It took Kira only a few seconds to realise which one, so she built a mental block again. All her energy was leaving her mind as she tried to push the memory far away, safe behind the block.

Knowing that she was hiding it, Snape now pushed further into her mind. With his hands, he placed them at the side of her face, in case she had the strength to break eye contact. Physically she felt strong as she struggled against his grip. But he was a man, and a strong one at that. He knew how to handle her as he know moved his hand to her wrists pinning them above her head.

It was then that the mental block that she had built, came crashing down as he watched the memory. He was now watching their argument of a few days ago, unravelling in her mind and in his thoughts. Now he could see what she felt when she looked into his eyes that day. He brought up thoughts that Kira had hidden and ones she didn't even realise that she had thought of. The more he pressed the more he uncovered. She saw him as her potions master, but at the same time she couldn't help feeling the attraction that she had towards him. He pressed harder into her mind, pulling up thought she had discarded. So often she had pressed away thoughts of her kissing him. Even in the day she hid away from him, refusing to see anyone she had thought about him. Maybe not kissing every time but the most recent thoughts was of him.

He broke away from her mind. Snape knew he had seen to much. He now looked at Kira, and saw the tears streaming her face. Her body now weak as she tried to fight his grip as he still held her wrists above her.

Snape let her go as she almost fell to the floor. Instead she gripped the table, gasping at the shock from her mind being entered and explored. With the flick of his wand Snape brought a chair forward from the corner of the room. Taking her arm in a firm grip he led her to the chair and sat her down. Kira pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly.

"You…you monster…you… you…." She gasped at him, through tears that now over took her eyes and ran down her face.

"Do you really see me as a monster?" He tilted his head as he studied her reaction. His cold and distant self had returned.

"You don't just do that to people! How dare you! How dare you do that to me?" She screamed at him as she scrambled up from the chair. Anger now over took her as she flew at him. Hitting his chest with her fists she knew he was stronger and could strike her down. But her body was angry as it continued to fire attacks at him. At first Snape let her hit him, before grabbing both wrists in one of his hands and twisting her round. His free arm went round her waist and tightened, stopping her movements.

Kira squealed as she tried to sit down, dropping all her weight onto his arm. But Snape was strong as he yanked her to her feet. Kira now began weeping as he made her stand. His hand now pressed both her wrists against her, while her body leant back against his.

They were both out of breath, as he now leant them both against the glass cabinet on the wall. Inside Kira could hear the vials rattling against each other.

"Are you going to be calm now?" He spoke quietly but still demanding and harsh. She could feel his heavy breathing as his chest was now pressing against her as he drew her to him.

Kira wished she could see his face. Instead her hair was tangled and wild around her shoulders blocking her view, even if she turned her head.

"Yes…" Her voice was quiet and strained.

"Good." As he spoke he released her, but one hand still held hers. He turned her round so she faced him. His other hand rested on the side of her face and his thumb began wiping tears from her eyes.

Kira couldn't help it. As much as her mind screamed no she knew that she couldn't stop it. She closed her eyes and let him caress her face. She turned her face towards his hand, as his fingers traced the side of her face, until they touched her hair. Slowly his fingers ran through her hair down to her shoulders. Snape's hand now moved to her neck where he touched and stroked. For a second he leaned in, bringing her neck closer to his. His lips parted as she felt his breath tickle her neck. It was warm and she longed for his lips to meet her skin.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Both Kira and Snape parted, jumping back away from each other. Kira looked startled, before gathering her thoughts. With one last glance at her potions master who stood starring at her with a now cold and distant look, Kira left the potions room. On her way out she passed Mcgonagall, who smiled at her not knowing what had just happened.

"On your way to the Headmasters office Miss Potter"

It was not a question, but a request. Kira quickly nodded as she walked along the corridor to the moving staircases. Before she turned the corner she took one last glance at Mcgonagall and Snape who now stood talking outside his office. Even he could not resist one last glance at her.

_Authors Note- _

_I've tried my best to keep Snape in character and I should be posting a new chapter soon, but due to work I may not be able to post one until Sunday/Monday._

_Please review and tell me what you guys think, I look forward to helpful comments/opinions/ideas._

_Sirius Black and Harry Potter should be appearing shortly ! _


End file.
